The Tournament of Sega
by Billiam and Jefferson
Summary: Sonic wants to get away from...someone, so he gets to his former enemy Dr.Eggman to make a tournament for Sega characters. Get it on! Feat. Sonic, Skies of Arcadia, Shenmue, Vectorman, Phantasy Star Online, Virtua Figher, Super Monkey Ball & Toejam & Earl


A/N: It was bound to happen eventually. There will be some Sonic characters, six to be exact, in the tournament, and eight from other Sega series'. Covered in this Fic are Sonic the Hedgehog, Skies of Arcadia, Shenmue, Vectorman, Phantasy Star Online, Virtua Figher, Super Monkey Ball and Toejam & Earl.  
  
This chapter and the next will seem humorous, but once the tournament starts, the Fic will be much more serious.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sega or any of it's characters, except for the possibility of a character named Spiffy the Hedgehog that Will made. If we DID own rights to Sega, don't you think this would be a real Fighting game?  
----------  
The Tournament of Sega  
By Will and Jeff (trunks12_558@msn.com)  
Chapter One-Say-Gum Tournament?  
  
"What a nice day..." Sonic the Hedgehog announced. He was hanging around outside with his friends Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna. He took out three cans of soda and passed them around to his friends. Sonic took a deep sip. "Yep..."  
  
Tails took a sip after him. "Yep"  
  
Knuckles followed suit. "Yep"  
  
A fourth voice said "Chao!" The three looked over to see a Chao floating around with a miniature soda can.  
  
"...Why is Cheese drinking soda?" Knuckles asked.  
  
"Cheese gets thirsty too, you know" Said the mildly annoying voice of Cream the Rabbit, walking up. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Sonic told us to hang out here today. He didn't say why" Knuckles replied. "He usually likes places that aren't a long way from where we usually hang out"  
  
"Soooooonic!" Called a voice. The five animals (and Cheese) looked over to see a pink shape dashing over the horizon. Anyone could recognize it as Amy Rose.  
  
"Oh, so that's why" Tails said.  
  
"...Well see ya sonic." Knuckles then patted Sonic on the back, and turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey wait!" Sonic yelled. "Save me..."  
  
"Sonic, why are you so far out here?" Asked Amy, running up to Sonic. "I was so worried when I didn't see you here!"  
  
"Uh...I'm not Sonic! I'm really Shadow!" Sonic lied.  
  
"What?!" Exclaimed Knuckles angrily.  
  
"We'll show you!" Tails growled. The two leapt on Sonic and a loud struggle began as Tails and Knuckles began to beat Sonic with only their fists and feet (and tails).  
  
"OW! Stop you idiots!" Sonic shouted at the two.  
  
"Why should we?!" Asked Tails as he grabbed hold of Sonic by the arms. Knuckles hammered Sonic in the gut as Tails continued. "You're our sworn enemy, Shadow!"  
  
"I'm not REALLY Shadow you idiots!" Sonic hacked out, as he was pummeled.  
  
Tails gasped loudly, pointing a finger at Sonic. "You mean you're....LI SHOWRON?!"  
  
"Now even I want to beat you up!" Cream said.  
  
"Chao chao!" Agreed Cheese.  
  
"Hey! How dare you impersonate Sonic?!" Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer, and smashed Sonic over the head with it, a loud 'CLANG' making the announcement.  
  
Sonic began to stagger around. "Tuesday is...applesauce day" He then fell over.  
  
"Only Sonic would say that in his sub-conscious" Tails realized. "Guess he WAS Sonic"  
  
LATER  
  
Sonic awoke with a start. "Huh? What happened?"  
  
"You died" Tails joked.  
  
"Wow, I must've gone to heaven..." Sonic groaned. He looked over to see Amy right beside him and proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs. "Oh no! Amy's here! I must be in the other place!" Sonic then realized that Tails was joking. He then saw Amy's eyes filling with tears as she gripped the bed "Uh…heh heh, it was a joke  
  
"Oh Sonic I'm so happy it was!" Amy cried, throwing her arms around Sonic.  
  
Sonic looked around nervously. "But the truth is Amy, I'm out here because...uh..."  
  
He looked as Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese were all looking at him for an answer. "Why then, Sonic?" Asked Knuckles with a smirk.  
  
"Me and Tails and Knuckles have to go to a..." He looked at Knuckles' new baseball cap, which said 'WORLD TOUR' on it. "Tour..."   
  
He then heard a radio singing "Na na na na, hey hey hey! Goodbye!"  
  
"Tour na na..." He then looked over to see that Cream was holding a bowl of mints. "Mint! Tour na na mint...tournament! Yeah, we're going to a tournament!"  
  
"A tournament? What kind Sonic?!" Amy asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh, a tournament of...uh..." Sonic tried hard to think of something that'd include Tails, Knuckles and himself but not Amy. "Male...furry...things..."  
  
"Then you should bring Cheese with you!" Suggested Cream.  
  
"Chao chao!"  
  
"A uh...." Sonic looked around, and saw a bench that said 'Say it!' "Say...." He then looked to the stick of gum in Tail's hand. "Gum! A Say-gum Tournament! Uh, Sega I mean"  
  
"Oh, then that doesn't include us..." Sighed Cream. She and Cheese looked down sadly and walked off, unaware that it did include them. Sonic let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"A Sega Tournament?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Knuckles asked indignantly.  
  
"Because the only person who knew before me is..." He then looked over to see a father and son. "Son..." He then looked over and saw a pile of vomit. "Ick...yeah, the only person who knew was Sonic! Ah crap"  
  
"Now he's talking in the third person. This tournament must be stressing him out!" Tails noticed.  
  
"Well, we better be going. See ya, Amy!" He grabbed Knuckles and Tails and ran off as fast as he could.  
  
"So why didn't you tell us?" Asked Knuckles.  
  
"There is no Sega tournament, I made it up" Sonic sighed.  
  
"Well, Amy's gonna find out and then find you, Sonic" Tails said.  
  
"Unless..." Sonic began.  
  
"No, don't say it!" Knuckles protested. "I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"We'll ask the only guy with enough money and stuff for it...we ask Eggman!"  
  
"I didn't want to hear it!" Sobbed Knuckles, putting his hands over his face.  
  
Billy Hatcher, a young kid in a chicken suit and one of the newest Sega characters came up behind them. "Hey guys! I heard there's gonna be a Sega Tournament! Can I be in it?"  
  
"How did you get here?" Asked Sonic.  
  
"...I rode on an egg" Billy said, pointing to the giant egg behind him. "My game isn't called Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg for nothing, you know"  
  
"Well, there is none" Sonic told him. "But let's go ask Eggman to form one for us to be entertained, and most importantly, avoid Amy!"  
  
The four dashed off, singing. "We're off to see the Eggman, the terrible Eggman who's fat!"  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Eggman was crouched over a book of some sort. "Oh Mai, you're such a tease!" He then let out a goofy laugh, followed by someone knocking on his door. "Er. Uh, WHO IS IT!? I'M BUSY!"  
  
"Witches" Sonic called, grinning.  
  
"Witches? OH NO! I haven't set up the pole yet!" Little did the four know, Eggman was referring to a burning pole. Eggman shrugged and walked over anyway. He opened the door and looked down, his face becoming dissatisfied. "Oh, it's the three tiny rodents and some kid in a chicken suit. What do you want?"  
  
"...We want to know why you have a witch pole for one" Kunckles inquired.  
  
"Ooh, I know!" Tails disregarded Knuckles' comment and leapt into Eggman's hands. "I want a pony and a Mario action figure and a Playstation2 and a Game Boy Advance and buttered toast and some liverwurst for my friends!"  
  
"Tails..." Knuckles scolded sternly.  
  
"Oh fine. And I also want world peace and good will towards man blah blah" Tails muttered with crossed arms, his speech sounding forced.  
  
"But I was gonna give that to Shadow, and Rouge....ah well" Eggman shrugged and gave Tails a bag of stuff.  
  
"To the point, Eggman, we need a favor from you" Sonic began as Tails pulled some buttered toast from the bag and began to eat it.   
  
"We want a Sega tournament" Knuckles told him. "Me and Tails, as sporting competitors, want it to test our skills against the others of Sega. Sonic, as a big dumb jerk, wants it because he's a big, dumb jerk"  
  
"And I want it because not enough people know me" Added Billy Hatcher.  
  
"Well..." Eggman rubbed his chin "I haven't spent the annual 'Really Dumb FanFiction' Fund that Sega sends me each year...I guess we could use that."  
  
"Yes!" Yelled Sonic. "So, we need stadium, a ring, an audience, the other Sega guys..."  
  
"And some more buttered toast" Tails quickly added through a mouthful as he ate the last of the toast in the bag.  
  
"No" Eggman stated. He reached behind him and grabbed a bowl of spinach fromt he table. "You eat spinach"   
  
"Oh fine..." Tails pouted as he took a bowl of spinach from Eggman and began to eat it.  
  
"Okay then, come back in...one year" Eggman told them as he turned away to his work.  
  
"A year?!" Gasped Sonic. "I'm trying to avoid Amy, I don't have a year! You have ten minutes, Eggman!"  
  
"And if I don't?" Eggman said, confidently.  
  
"I'll share the little 'Mai your such a tease!' incident with EVERYBODY!" Sonic said.  
  
"...You wouldn't dare!" Eggman gasped in horror.  
  
"Yes" Nodded Sonic. "We'd even tell Espio, and he tells everyone everything"  
  
"Oh fine then" Eggman handed Sonic a bunch of papers. "Bring these out to these people and tell them to come to the tournament and I can start...later this afternoon"  
  
"I thought so" Sonic said smugly, before the four exited.  
  
"So who are the invitations for?" Asked Tails.  
  
Sonic looked through them. "Well...here's two for Rouge and Shadow, and some dude named Vyse too...his picture is here. He looks like some kid in a cool suit with a neat sword"  
  
"For the sake of new guys, let's go find this Vyse guy first!" Tails announced.  
  
"But where can we find him?" Asked Billy.  
  
Knuckles looked at the invitation. "Hm, it says here where he'll be when we find him...and what time it'll be when we find it. Wow, that's convenient"  
  
"So let's go...but get there in chapter two!" Sonic yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" Agreed the other three.  
----------  
NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Billy deliver the invitation to this Vyse guy. And then there's a bunch of other guys, like a Toejam & Earl duo, two 'Virtua Fighter' guys who turn out to be a karate guy and a wrestler-Indian, a monkey on a ball, a grumpy-looking kitten-loving teenager, a green block man and two guys from space! You gotta see to find out! 


End file.
